


Dark Wave

by Graphite_c



Series: 阳间现代刑侦故事 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: 唯心主义推理又来了！大型金毛警犬（x）米 x 加。推理（x）恋爱（√）本文涉及的技术内容全都来自同人女臆测。
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Series: 阳间现代刑侦故事 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090022
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Dark Wave

马修下班的时候没有直接回家，而是听从阿尔弗雷德的吩咐，带着外卖去了警局。他在到达停车场前给阿尔弗雷德打了一个电话，于是在他停好车的时候，他从后视镜看见阿尔弗雷德朝他的车跑过来。天气很冷，阿尔弗雷德呼出了白气。马修打开车门的时候被门外的寒风吹得一哆嗦，但很快他就被阿尔弗雷德的拥抱和亲吻暖和了起来。两个人拎着几个中餐外卖的袋子走进办公室，已经是下班时间了，但亚瑟和弗朗西斯和另外两位同事也在。他们在休息室里分了菜和餐具。马修瞥了一眼坐在他旁边的阿尔弗雷德：他看起来饿坏了，甚至没等其他人坐下就开始吃自己点的那份。

“什么案子把你们都拖在这？”马修问，“加班的人还挺多呢。”

“马蒂，你怎么一心只想着案子，”阿尔弗雷德报怨了一句并夹起一块炸虾。亚瑟白了他一眼，可惜阿尔弗雷德顾着低头吃饭，没看见。

“这个案子很奇怪。嫌疑人当场抓获，证据也没问题。问题是动机，”亚瑟说。

“动机？”马修困惑地眨了眨眼。

“没有动机，”阿尔弗雷德说，“两个人没有交集。完全没有。”

“别边吃边说话，阿尔弗雷德。”

“你真是越来越像我爸了，亚瑟，”阿尔弗雷德调侃了一句，又接着亚瑟开启的话题接着往下说，“我们今天早上接到报案，一位住在阿金斯街的女士称看见陌生男子从窗户进入了她家对面的一户人家。出警之后我们当场逮捕了嫌疑人。那家的男主人因为被刀刺伤送到了附近的医院。嫌疑人住在邻市，我们正在向交管局申请要他的行车路线上的监控记录。他的信用卡记录显示他是昨天下午五点半上162号高速公路，晚饭是在市中心的阿德勒路的一家麦当劳吃的。之后信用卡就没有记录了。”

“你们已经查到不少了啊，”马修说。

“他身上没有证件，不过这家伙因为醉酒被拘留过一次，留过指纹，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我们正在联系邻市的警方，我明天过去一趟。”

马修点了点头，“当天来回吗？”

“希望可以，”亚瑟说，“看他们那边搜证进度。”

“嫌疑人说了什么吗？”马修继续问，“没有动机是怎么回事？”

“我们初步排查了人际关系，但这两个人的生活没有交集，受害者也说自己不认识嫌疑人，”在阿尔弗雷德说话的时候，亚瑟已经快吃完了，于是他替阿尔弗雷德继续解释，“嫌疑人也三缄其口。嫌疑人的配偶也不知道为什么嫌疑人会出现在我们市，也没有听说过受害者。”

“流窜随机作案呢？”

“嫌疑人没有明显的经济问题或精神问题，”阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头，“不过还是要再调查。”

几个人吃过晚饭后，又继续开始工作。马修坐在阿尔弗雷德的座位上开始翻卷宗。嫌疑人约翰·盖伯确实没有太多可疑之处。有目击者，有受害者的供词，凶器上有指纹，他们很容易就理出了一条完整的物理证据链。唯一的问题是为什么盖伯要这么做：明面上他们什么联系都没有，而盖伯既不承认，也不辩驳。他只是坚持保持沉默，即使律师来了也是如此。他的笔录上除了警方已经搜到的信息外，他没有透露任何有意义的内容。这不像他们接手过的任何案子，这让马修非常困惑，一直在他们回家之后他都还在思索卷宗上微妙的不和谐之处。躺在他旁边的阿尔弗雷德哀叫了一声：“马蒂，你还在想案子吗？”

“是什么能够让一个人去伤害根本不相识的人呢？还是说我们还没有发现他们之间的联系？”马修问，“阿尔，你觉得是哪一种？”

“概率上来说我觉得是后者，世界上没有无缘无故的恨，”阿尔弗雷德说，“可能只是我们没发现。不过，亲爱的，能让我睡觉了吗？我明天还要早起。”

“啊，你这么说我想起来了，我明天也有早会，”马修看了一眼日程表，设了一个闹铃，“抱歉抱歉。晚安，阿尔。”他给了阿尔弗雷德一个晚安吻，关上了灯。阿尔弗雷德也笑着对他说：“明天就会找到更多证据了。晚安，马蒂。”

第二天一大早，阿尔弗雷德就爬了起来。马修还没完全醒，他感觉到身边的人坐了起来，迷迷糊糊睁开了眼。阿尔弗雷德俯身，在他嘴唇上轻啄一下，“我去上班了，今晚不一定回来。”

“洗漱包和换的衣服给你收好了，”马修说，“就放在沙发上。”

“我真是爱死你了，”阿尔弗雷德又亲了他一下，“我走了。”

马修又迷迷糊糊睡着了，直到一小时后听见自己的闹铃。这一天他照常工作，但心里却总是惦记着这件案子。不知道是不是知道了他的想法，他一下课就接到了亚瑟的电话。

“马修，你要不要来旁听？”亚瑟给马修打了电话，“我要去医院见受害者。”

“好啊，”马修说，“是哪家医院？我现在可以过去。”

“就是你们大学的附属医院，”亚瑟报了一个地址，“可能还得你在门口等我。”

果然像亚瑟所说，马修比亚瑟还早到。他在医院的门口稍等了一会儿，就看见亚瑟匆匆走来，手上还拿着一个袋子。

“辛苦了，”亚瑟朝他点了点头，领着他坐电梯到了外科住院部。马修一下就认出了被害者文森特·约翰逊的病房：门口有执勤的警官站着。他们看见亚瑟，站直了一些。亚瑟把拎着的两瓶矿泉水递给了他们，接着和马修一起走入病房。约翰逊正躺在病床上，他的妻子安娜贝尔坐在病床旁边。她看见亚瑟来了后立刻站了起来。

“我们今天只是来问一下情况的，太太，你可以在外面等一会儿吗？”亚瑟对安娜贝尔·约翰逊说。她点了点头，走到了门外，关上了门。亚瑟并没有向文森特·约翰逊介绍马修，马修估计他也被当成了一位警员。

“你真的对盖伯先生一点印象都没有吗？”亚瑟问。

文森特·约翰逊摇头，“第一次见。”

“你对‘摩森’科技公司有印象吗？”

“完全没有。”

亚瑟又接着念出几个盖伯生活过的地点和曾经供职的公司，但马修看到约翰逊脸上都是一模一样的茫然：他是真的不知道发生了什么。也许是约翰逊先生不知道的时候结下了梁子，于是马修把话题到了约翰逊先生身上。他们仔细盘问他的人生经历和爱好：约翰逊先生是从南方搬来的，但生活过的地方和盖伯没有多少交集，就连坐飞机都不大可能坐在邻座。亚瑟看了马修一眼，马修点了点头，表示没有什么想问的问题了。于是亚瑟和马修向他道谢，又走到门外询问他的妻子。安娜贝尔·约翰逊看起来有一些紧张，她的视线总是时不时盯着自己的手。马修留意到她在夏天穿着一件高领的长袖。

“太太，那天白天你在哪里？”马修问。

“我去和我的朋友出门了，”安娜贝尔说，“我可以给你她的联系方式。”

“拜托了，”亚瑟记下了安娜贝尔提供的一个电话号码，“你认识约翰·盖伯吗？”

“不认识，”安娜贝尔摇头。她的供述和他的丈夫并无太大不同。她很年轻的时候就嫁给了他，之后和他一起搬到了这个城市，没有全职工作，靠偶尔写稿赚一点稿费。文森特·约翰逊在房间里开始大声喊安娜贝尔·约翰逊，于是马修和亚瑟也决定结束今天的询问。亚瑟给她塞了一张名片，请她如果想起了什么，可以再联系他。道别之后，亚瑟提出送马修回去，于是马修坐上了亚瑟的车的副驾驶。

“盖伯有说什么吗？”马修问。

“完全没有，”亚瑟说，“今天是精神鉴定，报告还没出，但我觉得应该不会有问题。弗朗西斯正在查他的网络踪迹。”

“这个方向感觉更合理，”马修赞同，“现实中这两个人确实没有明显的纠纷。不知道阿尔弗雷德那里查得怎么样了。”他掏出手机，看到现在已经是下午六点，于是给阿尔弗雷德拨了一个电话。阿尔弗雷德很快就接了：“嘿，马蒂。想我了吗？”

“我也在旁边，”亚瑟咳了一声。阿尔弗雷德瞬间带上了失望的语气：“好吧。我们还在询问盖伯的妻子。具体调查报告晚上会发给你的邮箱，但看起来和约翰逊没有明显的交集。”

马修接着问：“盖伯先生经常上网吗？”

“这年头有人不经常上网吗？更不要说他是技术公司的了，”阿尔弗雷德笑了，“不过我觉得你的思路是对的。他的电脑被拿去做技术分析了，应该明天会有报告。”

亚瑟的手机也响了。他看了一眼，接通了并且摁了免提。弗朗西斯的声音传了出来：“我们查到了一个神秘联系人，在案发前一天盖伯接到了两个电话——当然，是没有实名登记的预付费号码。电信公司给了我们那个号码的通话记录，只有这两通给盖伯的电话。没有定位，只能根据区号判断是我们市的号码。”

“真是麻烦，”亚瑟啧了一声，“神秘电话……会是胁迫作案吗？”

“你听见了吗，阿尔？”马修问。

“听见了，我去问问盖伯太太有没有察觉到什么异常，”阿尔弗雷德说，“再查一下他家附近的监控。”

“那你今晚回来吗？”

亚瑟看了眼表，“你干脆多呆一天吧，阿尔弗雷德。等你结束了再开车回来也太晚了。你明天回来之前看看他们那边有什么进展。”

“哇，你还真好心，”阿尔弗雷德说，“那我就恭敬不如从命了。明天见了，马特。”

亚瑟啧了一声，阿尔弗雷德接着说，“亚瑟，我一回来就得去警局报到，你吃什么醋啊？马蒂才应该吃醋好不好？”

亚瑟的电话里传来了弗朗西斯的哈哈大笑。亚瑟直接挂了电话，“比工作狂谁比得过你，小心三十多岁就猝死了。”

“放心，我会努力活得比你长的，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我挂电话了。晚上再聊，马特。”

电话被挂断了。亚瑟启动了汽车，“我送你回去吧，马修。你回家还是回学校？”

“学校，我的车还在那，”马修说。一路上马修眉头紧皱，也没有说话。亚瑟瞥了他一眼，最后开口打破沉默：“你怎么看，马修？”

“我不知道，很可能是胁迫，但我感觉盖伯身上没有被胁迫的感觉。他也没有问我们他的家人怎么样，不是吗？除非是用别的事情胁迫他，比如工作上的秘密……但目前我们也没有这个方面的线索，几乎都是臆测，”马修说。

亚瑟叹了口气，“应该可以顺利定罪，但找不到动机的话上法院得扯很久。”

“你以前有见过类似的案子吗？”

“没有，”亚瑟说，“怎么了？我感觉你看起来好像有点想法。”

“我在想现场的平面图，”马修说，“你不觉得凶器不太自然吗？嫌疑人从房子东面的窗户进入房子，但是凶器是从西面的厨房拿的菜刀，说明嫌疑人在一层这里绕了一圈……如果是有预谋的，他怎么这么自信自己不会被房子里的其他人发现？”

“也许踩过点？”亚瑟说，“不对，那他更应该知道，文森特·约翰逊今天会在家办公。”

“而且盖伯没有带自己的武器，”马修说，“这也不符合预谋犯罪的心态。他怎么知道现场一定会有趁手的工具？自己带不好吗？”

亚瑟沉思了一会儿，趁着红灯的间隙，掏出手机，打了个电话给阿尔弗雷德。

“干什么，”阿尔弗雷德接了电话，“你怎么又想我了？”

“呸，”亚瑟说，“查一下安娜贝尔·约翰逊和约翰·盖伯有没有什么联系。”

“噢——难道你怀疑——”

“那很难说，这两个人现实生活上应该没有什么机会有联系，重点查网络账号。我也会叫弗朗西斯查一下这边，”亚瑟说，“明天见面再聊。”

“说到这个，不如我也给你一点情报吧，”阿尔弗雷德说，“刚刚我和盖伯太太简单聊了一会儿，她说盖伯最近有点心神不宁，但她以为只是因为他的上司出事了，就没太在意。”

“出事？什么事？”马修问。

“他误服了他的妻子的降血压药，”阿尔弗雷德说，“没抢救回来。”

“嗯……”亚瑟的手指敲了敲方向盘，“还有别的吗？”

“盖伯太太说他最近做梦经常在念一个词，”阿尔弗雷德说，“就跟小说一样，中二死了。”

“你也能嘲笑别人中二？”亚瑟说，“是什么？”

“‘深渊’，”阿尔弗雷德说，“‘凝视深渊过久，深渊将回以凝视’的深渊。”


End file.
